


Unknown Feeling

by AliceLuv



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crush, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, No Smut, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Short Story, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLuv/pseuds/AliceLuv
Summary: Mei has taken a liking to a well loved web-series and in order to find people who shared her love for it, she had downloaded an app where you could find people of same  interests eventually she found a friend and with that friend she found a feeling she never had felt before.This is not my first story I’ve written but it’s the first one here, trust me it’s better then the summary
Relationships: Mei Wish/Violet Luv





	Unknown Feeling

Mei had worked her butt off to get a phone so when she had one in her grasp you can guess how excited she was to finally have one, the red head had download an app where you can find people of common interests in fandoms whether the fandom was about a game, YouTuber, book series, show or a comic all was welcomed, now the tan skinned female who had a constellation of freckles on her face had downloaded this app because of a series she had found on YouTube about lords witches and, all types of Fantasy mixed with a little bit of music and she wanted to find people who liked the web-series she adores so.

A couple of months past by enjoying the city and loving her singing lessons, one day as she was scrolling past her feed in that wonderful app sitting crisscross on her bed, her shiny green eyes had landed on a story someone created it was about an alternate universe whereas instead of the main character living she had died in that last fight with the main antagonist from what she could tell, usually Mei would have scrolled down usually finding it hard to read long stories which said story is one of those but the concept had interested her so she gave it a shot, the freckled preteen was loving what she was reading patiently waiting for another chapter to come out the girl had found out that the person writing is a female around Mei’s age and as expected she really wanted to talk to this girl, so she did.

Their first conversation had went well which had surprised Violet considering she’s not really a talkative person nor did she really think anyone would enjoy her story so much that they wanted to talk to her the person who she had talked to was pleasant and seemed like a sweet girl they had talked about mostly the web-series she an the girl loved, the brunette was surprised to see a new message from the same girl asking how she was doing, only two days after their first conversation this time they talked more of themselves nothing deep.

They had been talking for a few months six at the least and the pale skinned wolf deeply enjoys the red headed girl in her eyes how could you not she’s outgoing, sweet, brave and yes she may be a little dense but her passion shines through, they usually talk about how their days have went what they plan to do or about Violets writing and how that’s going it still amazes her how someone enjoys her stories as much as Mei does, in the present the red head and brunette are in a call Mei is going on about her day whilst the wolf eared and tailed girl listens with a faint smell on her face her eyes that apparently remind the freckled teen of water frozen over in winter usually cold held a warmth, a fondness to them.

Now the two teenagers have been friends for two years seeing each other at lows and highs enjoying and loving each second their together finding comfort in the other when they feel sad or scared, being the first people to share their achievements with before telling anyone else or just simply going to each other to be dumb and have fun not caring about the world around them, getting lost in each other‘s words in each other’s eyes whenever Mei hears Violet laugh it always makes her feel something she’s never felt before sometimes it can feel overwhelming even though that she still loves the feeling and hopes it never stops, Violet doesn’t know how to put it to words whenever she stairs into those emerald eyes she can’t help but be lost in them she’s never been confident in herself but when she’s with Mei she feels like she can conquer the world, even though they continue talking never expressing these feelings not for fear no, but because they don’t feel like they have to nor do they understand so they do not know how, all they know is that they love being with each other and for now that is enough.


End file.
